Partners
is the 5th episode of the series, Ultraman Geed. This episode aired on August 5th, 2017.http://m-78.jp/geed/story/#story758 Tsuburaya's Official Website's synopsis on "Partners" Synopsis The best lead on a new Little Star seems to be a comedian with healing powers. Who will get to him first: Riku, the AIB, or the mysterious force behind the fusion monsters? Plot One day, AIB stumbles across a baby Samekujira that was abandoned on a street-side. While gathering up the poor creature, Moa and Zena immediately learn that another abandoned creature called a "Lunah" was spotted in the vicinity and they immediately head out to find it. Meanwhile at the Observatory, Riku, Pega, and Laiha discuss the various phenomena surrounding the Little Stars with REM. Hoping to find out if more are still on Earth, the trio decides to watch some TV, only to learn of a Comedian by the name of "Arai Takashi," who claims that he possesses healing abilities. Immediately assuming that Takashi is another Little Star, Riku and Laiha head out to find him. Takashi, as seen on TV, indeed demonstrates his ability to heal people as seen when he heals one man's broken arm, and smoothing out the skin of a girl. Shortly after some of his patients leave though, Takashi goes off to hide, where it is revealed that he doesn't possess healing powers. Instead, they are granted by Moko, the Lunah that AIB is after. However as Takashi is tending to Moko, he is apprehended by Moa, who takes Moko into custody for analysis. Eventually, the trio stumble across Takashi when he is being pestered by Leito, who begs him to heal his "friend," only to be turned down now that Moko is now no longer in the comedian's possession. When Riku and Laiha question Takashi about his involvement with the creature, he explains that he met Moko 10 days ago. After he fed the creature when it was hungry, Moko thanked him by healing his fingers (which were broken when he was still a full-time comedian,) revealing that the Lunah is the Little Star they were looking for. Ever since, Takashi and Moko had been working together, with the comedian making up the story of his healing powers in order for them to afford a decent living, something that Zero (as Leito) find reprehensible. Suddenly before Zero could assault Takashi, a Monster suddenly appears from underground: Arstron! As the monster emerges, Arstron notices Moa and chases after her, revealing that its targeting Moko! However just as the monster is about to crush Moa, Riku transforms into Ultraman Geed and he intercepts the beast, battling with Arstron instead. As Geed and Arstron battle, Takashi hurries to save Moko (who got trapped in a fishnet, refusing to leave his "partner" behind, showing that he truly does care for Moko's companionship. Back to the battle though, Geed gets the upper-hand against Arstron and is prepared to finish off the Monster, but is stopped by Pega when the alien points out that the monster is surrounded by gas tanks, which if ignited, could kill thousands of people, leaving Geed in a pinch. Realizing that Geed is trying to protect them, Moko decides to give up its Little Star to Geed/Riku, taking the form of a new Ultra Capsule: Ultraman Cosmos! Now with a new tactic to stop Arstron present, and using the Capsules of Ultraman Cosmos and Ultraman Hikari, he reveals a new form: Acro Smasher! Thanks to the new form's enhanced speed, Acro Smasher outmaneuvers Arstron with ease, and after subduing the Monster with some of its attacks, rather than destroy the beast, Geed instead pacifies it with the Smash Moon Healing. Now docile, Arstron stopped fighting and immediately returned underground from whence it came. Despite no longer carrying the powers it had as a Little Star, Takashi is happy that Moko is safe and decides to return to his previous job as a comedian (albeit a rather bad comedian). Moa returns and is prepared to take Moko back to AIB's HQ to resume their analysis on the creature, but after some pleas from Riku and Takashi, as well as some prodding from Riku and Laiha of her suspiciously changing jobs she claims to have, Moa decides to let Takashi keep Moko after all after "deducing" that the creature is simply just a dog. The next day, Takashi and Moko put on a new comedy act, unaware that they are being monitored by AIB to ensure that nothing secretive about the creature comes out to the public. Meanwhile back at the Observatory, the trio learns from watching TV that due to Geed's actions yesterday with Arstron, the reputation the Ultra has been receiving from the public has been getting more and more positive to Riku's delight. However unknown to the trio though, Kei Fukuide too is watching the same report. Feeling that the next phase of his plan should go in motion, Kei takes out two more Monster Capsules, this time of Eleking and Ace Killer. Fusing with them, Kei transforms into a new Fusion Beast named Thunder Killer! Learning of the Fusion Beast's appearance and rampage, Riku immediately goes off and confronts Thunder Killer as Ultraman Geed, and the two prepare to fight one another... Cast *''to be added'' *''to be added'' Special Guests *''to be added'' *''to be added'' Suit Actors *''to be added'' *''to be added'' Notes *Thunder Killer's first appearance in Himuro bears a striking resemblence to the first of appearance of Godzilla in the films, Mothra vs. Godzilla and Shin Godzilla. Errors *''to be added'' External Links *Watch on Crunchyroll References Category:Ultraman Geed Episodes Category:Episodes